The Son of Poseidon
by ivyflightislistening
Summary: in 50 different word prompts featuring Percy. Some post-TLH, post-TSON, post-TLO, others just whenever. Interactions inspired by a given word. Prepare for some Percabeth, some Percy/Mom bonding, friendship, adventures, a little humor, & a little sadness.
1. Chapter 1

**So I found these words on some PJO challenge-using 50 words to write a few sentences about Bianca, Thalia, Percy or Nico. I kind of elaborated on this and wrote more than a few sentences in some cases, and I hope it's pretty clear whom I chose. Updated in intervals of five! The word prompts are in bold, and my ideas from then on are obviously not. **

**Disclaimed: Not Rick Riordan**

**Some are post-TLH, some post-TLO, some whenever. Enjoy!**

**1. Loop**

It had become a favorite past time of his, looping his finger through one of her princess curls and watching the light catch on her golden hair.

**2. Shine**

"Percy, listen to me. As a mother, I reserve the right to always _be_right, and I'm telling you to ignore those boys. Getting kicked out of school doesn't mean anything. Maybe they shine in the classroom and maybe you don't, but not everybody shines everywhere. You will find your place, I promise."

**3. Crack**

He didn't _want_ to die. He didn't want his soul to be reaped after making a choice that would end his days. He wanted to _live_-to learn to drive, to take Annabeth to see the Parthenon like she had said she always wanted to do, to splash in the ocean and watch his mom publish her first book. He wanted to do normal things like maybe get a girlfriend and see the Grand Canyon and hit the Enchilada Shack with Grover after school. And maybe he acted strong, like it was no big deal, but Percy felt like he was cracking in two, and there wasn't anything to do about it.

**4. Hide**

He waits until the last bell rings, until the last kid leaves, until the teacher asks if he needs something, and then he 'misses' (see: ignores) the bus, giving him an extra forty-five minutes. Sixty if he 'forgets' something at school. If he's lucky, the game will have already started when he gets back, and he can slink around the poker players to his room, where he hides under the blankets until mom gets home.

**5. Sin**

He smiles and shakes his head at the waitress. No, nothing for him, though he knows this is an abnormality at such a late hour on a Friday night. Connor once teased him about it, and Percy had joked that alcoholism was a sin. Frankly, he could care less about sins and virtues. It's the scent of the beer and the memories it resurfaces that sickens him.


	2. Chapter 2

**6. Door**

He clicks the lock behind him, as if this will somehow assure that _he_ will stay on one side and Percy and his mom would forever be safe on the other. When the door is locked, he can almost pretend that there is no Gabe Ugliano, that he's just hanging out in the kitchen with his mom, sneaking bits of blue dough when she turns her back to pull a tray of cookies from the oven. The illusion is ruined when his raucous voice carries through the thin wood, ordering more cheese dip or steak fries as if she's a mindless waitress.

_At__least__a__waitress__would__be__paid__for__this_, he thinks, watching the corner of his mother's mouth twitch, a barely repressed retort. He knows she hates him, that man on the other side of the door, but he has no idea why she married him. Percy wondered if she had been tricked into it or did it for the money, but he knows there is no love involved. She had once made him promise to never marry for anything but love, and young as he was, he agreed.

And that was when he made another promise to himself: that he will do anything-_anything_-to take that man away. He and his mom won't hide behind this door forever.

**7. Wind**

He raises his face into the wind, feeling like he's going to break for laughing and grinning and sheer happiness. The salty air seems to lift him off the very ground, sea spray kissing his skin, and for just a moment, he feels invincible.

**8. Bell**

He's just sliding into the classroom as the second bell rings, and Mrs. Thatcher shoots him that same look every time he gets to school, the _don__'__t-think-I-don__'__t-notice-you-just-got-here_ Look that means she's waiting for the one time when he's a second late and she can hand him the pink tardy slip.

From there he alternates between tapping his pencil to his knee to his toe to drawing mustaches in all the men in his history textbook as he waits for the next bell. It rings, and he's the first out of the room, and when the seventh bell finally rings, he's the first out into the sunlight.

"Percy, dude, calm down, it's only Monday."

"Yeah," he laughs, spinning around in the brisk fall wind. "But we're free now!"

**9. Pocket**

It's amazing how easily her hands fit in his pockets and how he can see every shade of grey in her storm cloud eyes.

**10. Lend**

He might have to take up this issue with Annabeth, he realized, searching frantically through his room for something clean. She couldn't sneak away in all his shirts-his mom was starting to wonder.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello, readers and reviewers! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but now that GothNoWriMo and NaNoWriMo are over, I should have a bit more time to do so. I just want to thank you all for your lovely reviews-they make me smile and laugh and feel like a terrible person when I can't update for a long while, haha. Mr. Fishmunk, TwIx27, brooke13243546, Terri M, AnnabethChase12, StarlitReader, and Eleos, I greatly appreciate everything you have to say to me and I can't even tell you how motivational your comments are when I have writers block or have that feeling all writers experience, the "gods above, why is all my writing terrible?" feeling. They're humbling and just quite wonderful._

_So thank you all so very much, and enjoy the chapter._

_-Ivy_

**11. Triangle**

"G-Man? Why are you laughing? What's a love triangle and what do Annabeth, Rachel, and I have anything to do with one?"

**12. Satin**

She and Rachel are arguing across the picnic table and he notices in a detached sort of way that Annabeth's hand is creeping toward her knife. He looks around frantically, aware that the rising argument has caught the attention of nearly all of the parents in the park. A number of them have already left, towing their resistant children.

"Guys," he says hesitantly, clearing his throat a little when this does not manage to catch their attention completely. Finally, they both whip around to face him, Rachel's face nearly as red as her hair, and he's pretty sure Annabeth has never looked more like her fierce mother than now. Percy finds himself wishing he had never spoken. "Um… nothing personal, Rach," he says, "But I just think that because it's Annabeth's wedding, she should get to choose the dress."

Now Percy is regretting his words. Her worst weapon may be her purple hairbrush, but he had never liked crossing Rachel Elizabeth Dare, though it did win a smile out of his fiancée.

"I'm sorry, Percy Jackson," says Rachel, her voice deathly calm, making it perfectly clear she isn't apologizing. "But do you know the first thing about fashion design?"

_What?_"Uh, no, but-"

"And do you know anything about which fabrics can be combined without disastrous consequences?"

"Well, no, but define 'disastrous-'"

"And who was it that asked me to design Annabeth's dress?"

"Okay, us, but-"

"And since neither you nor Annabeth know _anything_ about clothing, you said you would trust me to design it with your best interests in mind! Therefore, when I say the dress will have a satin bodice, you should just agree with me!"

Annabeth is quick on the uptake, though Percy is still floored with Rachel's rant. Off the top of his head, he's pretty sure he can name only cotton as another type of fabric. What's wrong with satin?

"Percy doesn't like satin," Annabeth insists, her jaw set stubbornly. Percy glances at her, not wanting to get dragged even deeper into this. Annabeth could wear rags on their wedding day and he could care less, though he doubted she felt the same way. She shakes her head fractionally, a _don__'__t-you-dare-disagree-with-me-Seaweed-Brain_ look if he ever saw one, so he nods. Rachel rolls her eyes, knowing perfectly well he has no idea what he is talking about. She gives the pair of them one more steely-eyed look, then sweeps her designs off the table.

"Fine," she announces, shoving them carelessly into her shoulder bag. "Fine. Back to the drawing board. I just hope to someday know the reason why satin is so heinous that you can't bear to wear it, Annabeth."

And practically breathing fire, she spins around and stalks off. They watch her go until she reaches the gate and merges into the endless passerby of New York City, and then Percy glances to Annabeth.

She's still looking frazzled, but triumphant all the same, as if she has just destroyed a monster after a long and difficult battle. Her curls have come undone from her Goldilocks braids.

"Honestly, Wise Girl," he says, tucking a flyaway curl behind her ear. "I don't really care either way about the, ah, satin."

"I know," she tells him, rolling her eyes in exasperation. "It wasn't the fabric, really, just her ridiculous design. She mentioned that it really only worked with satin and wouldn't hear a word about discarding the idea. Ergo, no satin."

He nods, half of this flying through one ear and out the other as he realizes something of slightly more importance than dress designs. "So," he says, leaning a little closer to her sun-warmed face. Percy fights a smile. "I guess we don't have a dress fitting to attend, hmm?"

Annabeth grins. "Guess not," she whispers, tugging on the chunk of his hair he knows matches her silver-grey streak as she leans closer, a devilish smile on her lips.

**13. Keep**

He's not sure how she got it, but she has his heart now, and he has no desire to take it back.

**14. Swim**

"Mrs. Jackson? This is the Upper East YMCA. No, you're son is fine. Actually… Percy is doing great. I thought you said he had never taken swimming lessons before?"

**15. Lure**

"Percy! Give me back those architecture sketches im_mediately_, you idiotic fish brain!"

He raises them higher above his head, laughing as she takes another swipe, and then scooping her into his arms as she takes just one step close enough.

"Gotcha," he whispers into her neck, and the plans are forgotten for quite some time.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! So I'm done with going in order because, believe it or not, I actually have quite a few of these written, though not one after the others. Here's the latest installment, but first, a quick thanks:

_TwIx27_-haha, yeah, NaNo definitely sucks the life out of everyone it touches, writers and readers alike! People have been asking me if they can read mine, but the mere thought terrifies me because it's such a terrible rough draft but my brain is still too fried to touch it. And thank you-thank you, thank you, thank you. I love your reviews-like you said, they mean a lot, and I'm completely and totally flattered. And I love hearing about the ones you love-I have a feeling you'll enjoy quite a few of these, as well :) Satin was so much fun to write, though to be honest, I had no idea what to do with it for so long! I've been reading your new FF and as you know, quite enjoy it so far. And again, as I reread your review, thank you. And again-I'm just… humbled. Much love, -Ivy

_StarlitReader_-hello again :) Thank you for your feedback, and I'm glad you enjoy these so much! Your reviews are spectacular-I really appreciate hearing what you like/don't like about the chapters, and I definitely understand the fangirl glitter that just fills up your stomach sometimes making you want to throw up… weird description? Better not talk to me in person about _PJO_ or Aragorn from _Lord__of__the__Rings_ or anyone in _Maximum__Ride_then… haha. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love seeing your reviews every chapter, and I'll do my best to keep them coming.

_Terri__M_-hey Terri! Thank you, I'm glad you enjoy them-I definitely chuckled while writing "Swim." Enjoy the update!

_fayfayzee-_greetings! And thank you for the review :) I'm glad you're enjoying them-Percy IS a fun little tyke, haha. I hope you like the next few drabbles!

_brooke13243546_-thank you! I'm glad you like these so much, that it's not just me churning along thinking I'm being amusing or entertaining and the rest of the world just gags. I hope you enjoy the next five!

_Eleos_-can I even tell you 'thank you' enough? I feel like I'm being repetitive. I am so appreciative that you tell me both what you like and what I can improve-I'll go back and fix 'you're' soon, thanks for pointing that out-and I'm flattered by what my words manage to do. Words are powerful things, and I'm flattered that you like mine so much. At least, in relation to Percy :)

Huge thanks to everyone! I hope you enjoy these next five. And just for kicks-have any of you read the Leviathan trilogy by Scott Westerfeld? They're brilliance, and I'm thinking about working on a little one-shot type for Alek and Deryn… Let me know, and as always, thank you for reading.

P.S.-does Fanfiction just not recognize italics? I updated at first and everything in italics ran together into one big word… is this knew? Derp derp…

**43. Silver**

Artemis is offering a delicate silver circlet, a symbol of a life of hunting, adventure, immortality-girl power-and Percy is terrified, wanting to run up and pull Annabeth back and tell Artemis _thanksbutnothanks!_ He just found her, he doesn't know what he would do if he lost her again.

**44. Poison**

"Chiron?"

"Ah, actually participating in mythology class now Percy?"

"Uh, yeah. So, you know Achilles?"

"I _knew_Achilles. The boy's been dead a fair few centuries."

"Right. But do you think anyone ever tried poisoning him? He was invulnerable from the outside, but what if someone had just slipped something into his drink?"

"Are you sure you want to ask this before the entire class, given your current condition, Percy?"

"… Oh. Right. Well, a little late now, I guess."

"Your own safety hadn't occurred to you before you asked? You didn't wonder if someone might get curious and try slipping something into _your_ drink?"

"Well… no. I just think the Trojan War would have ended a lot faster if someone had drugged Achilles. And they could knock off Agamemnon while they're at it, then it would have ended ten times faster. Theoretically. I wasn't really thinking about me."

_Heroes._ Chiron rubbed his forehead, even as the rest of the class roared in laughter. He was tempting fate trying to keep any of them alive.

**45. Animal**

"My favorite animal?" Percy repeated, though he knew he shouldn't have been surprised when he had replied "truth" to Katie Gardner's question of, "Truth or Dare?" Some of the other boys snickered, but the general atmosphere was pretty lighthearted for a round of Older Campers Only Truth-or-Dare.

"Um… I think a dolphin." He said, but then something else occurred to him. "Or a manatee. Or a pegasi. I like horses, too though. And seals are pretty cool. Oh, but not as much as sea otters. When I was in California I saw these Californian Sea Otters. They're totally different from the river otters, which no one seems to get. They take rocks to hit against the shells of hard crustaceans to break them and get to the meat inside and they're so, so fast." He frowned. "But it's actually really bad right now, because there's this disease that's killing the otters and no one's really sure what it is, though they think it's pollution up river-"

"Percy, dude," Travis Stoll interrupted while his brother yawned pointedly. "We get it. Sea Otters. Or any other oceanic life. Jeez, try to be a little less stereotypical, brine breath."

"Shut up!" One of the Demeter boys kicked him. "_I_ want to hear about the pollution. It's disgusting what mortals do to wildlife-"

"I thought we said no treehuggers allowed!" Clarisse groaned, her fists already forming. "Because if you all don't shut up I'll freaking _hang_ you from a tree, and we'll see how you like it then!"

"Yeah, at least we'll be safe up high when the nymphs come to put soil in you sheets, Clarisse. I may not be a son of Demeter, but pollution isn't something to joke about or do you want skin cancer?"

"Bring it on, Solace!"

"Guys, shut up. Percy, just ask a damn question."

"'Ask a _damn_ question,' di Angelo? Damn? As in, damned? As in-"

"You'll be damned if you don't shut the hell up with the stupid puns, Connor."

"Shut the _hell?_ Didja hear that, Travis?"

"Guys…"

"Malcolm…" They chanted in unison.

"Seriously. Just get on with it."

"Seriously! Just get on with it!"

"You really want to challenge a Son of Athena, you foolish Hermes boys?"

"You really want to-"

"THE NEXT PERSON TO SPEAK WILL BE ELECTROCUTED ON THE SPOT!"

…

"Lovely. Glad to see it worked. Sorry about your eyebrows, Connor. You might want to get some water one them before they singe off completely. Now, Percy, ask the damn question!"

He smirked at Thalia across the campfire, and she raised an eyebrow, waiting. Annabeth wriggled a little closer to him under the extra blankets stolen from the Big House, and Percy was extraordinarily glad to be home.

**46. Slide**

He had never realized playgrounds could be so much fun, when paired with a sunny Saturday morning and a laughing Wise Girl. He had also never realized how angry five year olds could get when they didn't get a turn on the slides because of two seventeen year olds that barely fit on the child-sized equipment anyway.

**47. Plant**

It shines like moonlight, illuminating his room with a soft glow night after night, without fail, and sometimes Percy wonders if he should have stayed after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**19. Spain**

"_Playa__de__la__Catedrales_: the name means 'beach of the cathedrals' in Spanish, presumably because of the extraordinary rock formations-Percy, what are you doing? You can't go swimming right now! It says to beware of the rip tides! Gods, this is useless-what are you doing? Percy Jackson, what do you think you are-ah! Put me _down!_ If a shark eats me, I'll make Nico kill you for me you stupid, moronic, idiotic Seaweed Brain!"

**20. Hold**

They're at the bottom of the Sea of Monsters. She's so miserable he's afraid she's going to break, and all he can do is try to hold her together.

**21. Spy**

He stares out at his friends, clapping each other on the back, supporting wounded siblings, mending broken spears, and in the back of his mind wonders if the spy is among the countless dead or if he's still hiding, just waiting to end them all.

**22. Lamb**

"I find it quite derogatory, actually," Annabeth sniffed, eyeing a gaggle of mortal teens messing around on the other side of the street. There were two girls, dressed provocatively and definitely not age-appropriately, surrounded by a number of boys. They might have been his age, but the two girls definitely looked a little younger. It was hard for Percy to imagine Annabeth acting anything like them, hanging on each other's arms and shrieking when they stepped into puddles or were startled by one of the prankster boys.

"What?" He asked, not exactly interested in the group loitering outside of the sketchy tattoo parlor. "Are they besmirching the name of girlhood or something?"

Annabeth shot him a fierce, grey-eyed glare over the edge of her book. She looked pretty comfortable, half reclined on the park bench and half on him, but it was still relatively unnerving. At times like these he was truly reminded of who her mother was.

"No. Just the _names_ they want to be called."

Percy frowned, running his fingers through her princess curls despite her apparent irritation at the other kids. He had better things to concentrate on. "You don't like nicknames?"

"Clearly, I don't mind nicknames, _Seaweed__Brain._" She muttered, and he grinned, pleased to see that her irritated mask broke somewhat. Percy loved that even in the midst of an argument, he could make her smile. "But what I do mind are those terrible pet names some girls love. Like 'Baby' or 'Chick.' I would kill you."

"A kid at my school calls his girlfriend 'Lambie,'" Percy admitted absently. "I don't really understand the obsession with farm animals, honestly."

Annabeth half-laughed, rolling her eyes as she looked up at him. Percy grinned.

"Exactly!" She said, but the conversation no longer sounded like a debate, something Annabeth was arguing to him only because she couldn't argue with the world. She was simply _happy_, to be here with him and nothing made him happier than that. "If you didn't call me Wise Girl, I'd want something creative and powerful. Queen Elizabeth. Boadicea. Atalanta."

"Who was Boadicea?"

Annabeth settled deeper into him, resting the book on her stomach. "A warrior queen. Rebelled against the Romans. Or maybe Queen Tomyris."

"I'm sensing a theme here," Percy teased, tugging lightly on her curl. "You're certainly not a lamb."

"I'm not a queen, either." She reminded him practically, and he rolled his eyes.

"Nope. I don't a need queen, though. Just a Wise Girl."

As soon as he said it, Percy felt his face heat up. He didn't tend to say, well, what Rachel would call "adorable and so romantic" things. He was a Seaweed Brain, not Leonardo di freaking Caprio. Annabeth was startled, her eyes flying wide, and for a moment they both looked at each other and Percy tried to stammer something out that maybe wouldn't sound so, so…

And then Annabeth smiled, and rested her head back on his lap. "Thanks, Seaweed Brain." She whispered, and Percy was still blushing. "I don't need a king, either. Plus the only kings I've heard of are jerks."

"Who was that one who chopped off his wife's head?"

Annabeth exhaled heavily, closing her eyes. "Given history, you need to be more specific than that, Seaweed Brain."

He shrugged, looking back out at the group then back at Annabeth.

"You know, Boadicea would be an awesome team name or something." He admitted. "Or if we ever go bowling, and we have to put our names in? You can be Boadicea. Or what if we go to that Starbucks? You know how they call out customer names? That would be pretty funny."

"Her husband was Prasutagas. You sure you want to go there? Actually, your names are similar enough as it is. You can totally go undercover as Prasutagas. Actually, hold on, let me test Grover-" she fumbled for her phone, and laughing, Percy snatched it from her before she could commit the crime.

"Okay, so maybe no Boadicea," Percy said, handing it back to a grinning Annabeth. Gods, he'd already been burdened with _Perseus_-having substitute teachers call him by his full name had always been a nightmare-he did not have to go there. She smiled, a little smirk of triumph. He wasn't a Prasu-something or other, but she could be a Boadicea. She already had the princess curls.

**23. Roof**

He had thought the New York City skyline was a fantastic view, but it fell far short of sneaking onto the roof of Cabin Three with Annabeth so she could point out the constellations and tell him stories as the ocean lulled them to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

And I bring you the next installment! To anyone waiting for the next chapter of _Letters_, I'm working on it right now, but I thought I should post this to appease the mighty snow gods, etc, etc.

And Twix, the last one is for you. –hugs- I hope your family is doing better, and I'm sending you all lots of love from a (finally) snowy town in New England. I know it's not much, but it's hearfelt.

Thank you to all you dear readers, reviewers, and fellow Percy Jackson-ites. Have a good January!

And for some shameless self advertising, I'm working on Historical Novel writing month, and I'd be grateful for any feedback/comments/betas who could check what I write and say, "wow, this sucks, try changing that line" or "what on earth are you trying to say here?"

If you're interested, there are some links at the top of my profile.

Au revoir!

**41. Sneeze**

"A-a-a-_choo_!"

"Not falling for it."

He made an effort to sound like he was hacking his guts up. "But, I don't think I'll make it, I… the light… it seems so much closer than it did before… you should stay… and make sure I live."

"That's because I turned your lamp on. Now get out of bed, you sea slug."

"But it's _Saturday, _Wise Girl." He croaked, squinting into the harsh yellow light, watching her blurry form move about the room until she came into focus.

"Yes. And I have exam prep to attend. You're welcome to lie there until noon, or you can get out of bed and come meet me at Mr. Cappuccino's and we can talk about meaningless things until my class at two."

_There she was!_ "Or," he said, reaching his arm out and taking her wrist gently. She was cold, like the temperature outside, clearly chilly after the trip to his apartment. "You can stay here with me until one-forty-five, then we can rush to get your hair back in place and I'll race you to wherever it is your nutty college professor wants you to meet today and then I'll wait outside until you're done and _then_ we can get coffee."

"Percy," her voice was disapproving. "You can't just stay in bed all day."

"Actually," his grip around her wrist tightened, and suddenly he pulled and she was lying beside him, her neat ponytail already coming undone. "I think it's perfectly doable. At least until one-forty-five. Maybe one-fifty. What say you?"

She wasn't trying to get away, certainly, and she wasn't shivering as much now that she was in his arms. "And to think," he whispered, "You probably got very little sleep last night anyway because of that course you signed up for that requires, like, a scale model per day. Am I right?"

"Percy…"

"I'm not actually sick," he laughed kissing the tip of her frosty nose. "I promise."

"Percy!"

He was alarmed now and sat up, looking down at her and raking his mind as to why she might be so resistant. Had he said something? Was he forgetting something important? Was January 7th some significant date he never remembered? "What?"

"Will you get the light?"

**38. Juice**

The waitress looks them up and down, eyebrows practically in her hairline. He groans. He knows they're filthy. Covered in mud. Probably covered in blood, too, but they just need food and then they'll leave the mortals alone.

"How can I help you?" She asks faintly, and Percy sighs in relief.

When Annabeth places her order, he simply says, "Anything blue."

Comfort food.

**34. Rage**

"I may not remember who she is," he growls, raising Riptide. "But I know I'll kill you before you touch her.

**28. Cycle**

That's what his life feels like, sometimes. He saves his mom and the master bolt, only to be back at square one finding the Golden Fleece. He and his friends rescue the camp, and then he fails to save who really matters and they won't even let him rescue her. He tries to stop Luke, and nearly does, only to hear those final, crushing words: 'The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap, A single choice shall end his days' and he realizes it was all just some sick, sadistic cycle.

**48. Rose**

He bumbles and stutters, but eventually manages to thrust the rose at his very amused girlfriend.


End file.
